songfic story
by robstar591
Summary: what happens when you cross a depressed starfire, worried freinds, the joker, batman, and no robin? read and find out first song fic plz enjoy
1. when you're gone

Songfic story

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or when you're gone.

Chapter 1 when you're gone

_He left me. He told me he'll never leave me. I know I sound selfish, but he's the only friend I have that knows what I've been through. And I don't like talking about it._

I think this everyday sitting in my room where I have been for the past month since he left. I know it's not healthy to not eat but I won't eat until Robin comes home.

**I've always needed time on my own I've never thought I'd need you there when I cried.**

I cried all my tears out when he said he was leaving.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Star, you need to come out. Please." Raven screamed like she did every day.

**And the days feel like years when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie, is made up on your side.**

I tried to scream no but I'm so weak now days that I faint.

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay, I miss you.**

Meanwhile with Robin

He hears through the deserted halls of Bruce manor, the titans channel ring.

He goes to the living room and turns it to the titans channel.

It was Raven.

"Hey Raven, what's up?" Robin asked, with a big smile on his face.

"How can you be so cheerful and calm when you've done something seriously bad to Starfire?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, his smile turning into a worried frown.

"Robin, she loves you, no she's in love with you." Raven replied.

"Really, but what does that have to do with me?" Robin asked.

"It has everything to do with you. She hasn't been out of her room; she hasn't eaten ever since you left. And I'm sure the only time she sleeps is during her faint sessions." Raven replied.


	2. just a dream

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or just a dream. Just a dream belongs to Carrie Underwood.

Chapter 2 just a dream

When Raven got off the phone with Robin, she got the nerve to check on Starfire.

**It was two weeks after the day she turned 18, all dressed in white going to the church that night.**

When Raven got in Starfire's room, she knew that Star's faint session's only lasts 5 minutes. But this one was an hour and Star still wasn't waking up.

**She had his box of letters in the passenger seat, six pence in her shoe something borrowed something "blue"**

"BEAST-BOY! CYBORG! Get in here quick! Starfire's room!" Raven called over the intercom.

They came bursting in.

**And when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide her tears oh she just couldn't believe it she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands. Baby why'd you leave me why'd you have to go I was counting on forever, now I'll never know I can't even breath. It's like I'm looking from a distance standing in the background everybody's saying he's not coming home now this can't be happening to me. This is just a dream.**


	3. youll be in my heart

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or you'll be in my heart. No flames plz.

Chapter 3 you'll be in my heart.

When Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg got Star on a hospital bed, they called Robin.

**Oh stop you crying it will be all right.**

Robin again answered the phone, and was surprised to see them all in the hospital wing.

**Just take my hand hold it tight.**

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" he asked seeing the worried looks on each of their faces.

**I will protect you from all around here, I will be here don't you cry.**

"Robin, dude you need to come back. It's Star, she's not waking up." Cyborg was the only one to reply, while Beast boy and Raven were crying.

"Well, she's probably tired, Raven did tell me that." Robin replied, trying to reassure him that she wasn't dying.

**For one so small you seem so strong.**

"No Robin, I can't see into her mind." Raven said sobbing.

**I'll keep you here, keep you safe and warm.**

Then Robin heard rapid beeping and then beeeeeeeeeeeeep on the other end.

"NO!" All screamed.

**This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more, you'll be in my heart always always.**


	4. how to sace a life

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or how to save a life.

Chapter 4 how to save a life

The next morning, the doorbell rang at the titans tower.

**Step 1 you say we need to talk**

**He walks you say sit down it's just a talk.**

"Hey Robin" Raven said opening the door.

It looked like all the titans were there, even Kole and Gnark.

**He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on through.**

He went over to where he last saw Starfire, where he told her he was leaving.

**Some sort of window to your right**

**As he goes left and you stay right.**

*Flashback*

"Star, I need to talk to you" He said after coming back from telling the others who took it rather well.

"Yes Robin?" she asked.

"I'm leaving the Titans, personal reasons." I told her.

**Between the lines of fear and shame**

**You begin to wonder why you came.**

He was surprised by her reaction.

"NO!" She screamed, crying and running to her room.

**Where did I go wrong I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

_She'll be alright_. I had thought at the time.

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life.**


	5. year 3000

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or year 3000

Chapter 5 year 3000

2 months later the titans had to move out of titans tower because of the pain of losing Starfire. They now reside in Wayne manor.

**One day when I came home at lunchtime **

**I heard a funny noise.**

They have been there for the last 3 months. All missing Starfire.

**Went out to the backyard to find out **

**If it was one of those rowdy boys**

One day they got the recognition of a joker minion.

**Stood there with the neighbor called peter**

**And a flux capacitor**


	6. love will find a way

Disclaimer I do not own teen titans or love will find a way

Chapter 6 love will find a way

When they got to where the call came from, they didn't believe it.

**In a perfect world**

**One we've never known**

**We would never need to face the world alone.**

The person looked exactly like a skin and bones Starfire.

**They can have the world **

**We'll create our own**

**I may not be brave or strong or smart**

**But somewhere in my secret heart **

The person stopped laughing when she saw the Titans with the look that screamed "HELP ME!"

**I know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere I go**

**I'm home **

**If you are there beside me**

They saw a tear forming in the person's eyes when she saw Robin, that's when they realized that it was a skin and bone Starfire.

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

Right then Starfire started to attack them.

**I was so afraid**

**Now I realize**

**Love is never wrong **

**And so it never dies.**

"Titans go! But don't hurt her. We know she's still in there." Robin commanded.

**There's a perfect world **

**Shining in your eyes**

Then Raven by accident knocked her out.

**And if only they can feel it too **

**The happiness I feel in you**

**They'd know**

**Love will find a way**

**Anywhere we go**

**We're home**

**If we are there together**

**Like dark turning into day**

**Somehow we'll come through**

**Now that I've found you**

**Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way.**


	7. reflection

Disclaimer I do not own teen titans or reflection.

Chapter 7 reflection

After Star was down, they checked to see if she was really Starfire and if she was ok.

**Look at me **

**I will never pass for a perfect bride or a perfect daughter**

**Can it be**

She was really Starfire, but they needed to get her to Wayne manor to see if she was ok.

**I'm not meant to play this part**

**Now I see**

**That if I were truly to be myself I would break my family's heart**

When they got to Wayne manor, they went straight to the bat cave.

**Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me**

**Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried**

They hooked her up to the nearest hospital bed, while Robin was running as fast as he could to find Batman.

**When will my reflection show who I am inside**

**How I pray**

**That a time will come I can free myself and meet their expectations**

When he found him he started explaining.

**On that day**

**I'll discover someway to free myself, and to make my family proud**

**They want a docile lamb; no one knows who I am**

**Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?**

**Must I pretend that I'm someone else, for all time**

**When will my reflection show who I am inside**

**When will my reflection show who I am inside.**


	8. i'll make a man out of here

Disclaimer I do not own teen titans or I'll make a man out of you

Chapter 8 I'll make a man out of you

"So that is why we need the joker antidote." Robin said after finishing explaining.

**Let's get down to business**

**To defeat the Huns**

**Did they send me daughters**

**When I asked for sons**

"Well, why did you leave the team in the first place?" he asked.

**You're the saddest bunch**

**I ever met**

**But you can bet **

**Before we're through**

"Well, I got a lead on a bad guy and went to check it out, but it was a dead end, but I didn't want my team to get hurt." Robin replied.

**Mister, I'll make a man out of you**

**Tranquil as a forest**

**But on fire within**

**Once you find your center**

**You are sure to win **

**You're a spineless, pale**

**Pathetic lot**

**And you haven't got a clue**

**Somehow I'll make a man **

**Out of you**

**I'm never gonna catch**

**My breathe**

**Say goodbye to those **

**Who knew me**

**Boy was a fool in school**

**For cutting gym**

**This guy's got'em**

**Scared to death**

**Hope he doesn't see**

**Right through me **

**Now I really wish that I **

**Knew how to swim**

**(Be a man)**

**We must be swift as**

**The coursing river**

**(Be a man)**

**With all the force**

**Of a great typhoon**

**(Be a man)**

**With all the strength **

**Of a raging fire**

**Mysterious as the**

**Dark side of the moon**


	9. part of your world

Disclaimer I do not own teen titans or part of your world

Chapter 9 part of your world

"Has your team ever met this bad guy?" Bruce asked.

**Look at this stuff **

**Isn't it neat**

**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete**

**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**

**The girl who has everything**

"Yes, but I'm getting sick and tired of him. Will you please help us an please cure her please?" Robin begged.

**Look at this trove**

**Treasures untold**

**How many wonders can one cavern hold **

**Looking around makes you think**

**Sure, she's got everything**

"Ok let me get the antidote, you go see if she's awake." He replied.

**I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty**

**I've got whozits and whatzits galore**

**You want thingamabobs?**

**I've got twenty**

**But who cares?**

Robin did just that and Bruce was right, Starfire was awake and his friends were trying to hold her down.

**No big deal**

**I want more**

**I wanna be where the people are**

**I wanna see wanna see them dancing**

**Walking around on those- what do they call them oh feet**

"Restraints hold" Robin commanded.

**Flippin your fins you don't get too far**

**Legs are required for jumping dancing**

**Strolling along down a – what are their names again**

**Oh streets**

"Voice commands. We need to get those for the tower." Cyborg requested.

**Up where they walk, up where they run **

**Up where they stay all day in the sun**

**Wanderin free wish I could be**

**Part of that world**

"Knock out gas go" Robin commanded.

"Robin, why did you do that?" Raven asked.

"Because that's better than struggling." Robin replied


	10. work this out

Chapter 10 Work this out

Disclaimer: I do not own the song or teen titans.

**How did we get to the top of the world**

**To the bottom of the heap**

"So have you knocked her out yet?" Bruce asked, coming back with a needle filled with green serum.

**Don't recall you mentioning **

**The boss is such a creep**

"Yep I remembered the process." Robin replied.

**WE still have the ingredients **

**To make this summer sweet**

"So where this is this girlfriend of yours?" Bruce asked.

"Follow me." Robin replied, leading the way.

**Well I got rags instead of wishes **

**And all these dirty dishes**

**Just wish I had three wishes**

Robin led his old mentor to the bed with his best friend.

"Oh and we're just friends." He said.

"Oh really, then why are you so worried about her?" Bruce asked.

"She's a teammate and my best friend." Robin replied.

"Well, then I hope she's worth this."


	11. lucky

Chapter 11 lucky

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or teen titans.

"What did you just say?" Robin asked, stopping mid-step.

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, o my, o baby I'm trying.**

"I said I sure hope she's worth the last of my Joker antidote." Bruce replied.

**Boy I hear you in my dreams **

**I feel you whisper across the sea**

**I keep you with me in my heart**

**You make it easier when life gets hard**

"You better believe she is" Robin replied, getting angry.

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooh ooh ooh**

**Next chapter some drama **

**Song= start of something new**


	12. start of something new

Chapter 12 start of something new

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or teen titans.

"Why is she so worth it?" Bruce asked.

"Because she's the sweetest person I know." Robin replied.

**Living in my own world, didn't understand that anything can happen when you take the chance,**

**I never believed in what I couldn't see didn't open my heart to all the possibilities.**

**I know that something has changed never felt this way.**

"That's not a very good reason." Bruce replied.

"O.K, O.K, you caught me. She's not just my best friend I like, like her." Robin said.

**And right here tonight **

**This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right just to be with you **

**To be here with you**

"I thought so; sorry we can go cure your friend." Bruce replied.

"Yes, and I'm sorry, I left her and there was another star, apparently not the real Star, and I never told her I was sorry." Robin apologized.

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new**

**Now who'd ever thought that**

"I know what you mean." Bruce admitted.

"Yea like that's possible. I just hope she forgives me." Robin replied.

**We'd both be here tonight**

**And the world looks so much brighter**

**With you by my side**

**I know that something has changed**

"If she's a forgiving person as you say, she probably will." Bruce replied.

"No, she got kidnapped by the joker, how will she forgive me?" Robin asked.


	13. this love

Chapter 13 this love

Disclaimer I do not own this song or teen titans

**I was so high I did not recognize**

**The fire burning in her eyes**

**The chaos that controlled my mind.**

When they got to Starfire, Bruce could see why Robin loved her.

"So this is star?" Bruce asked.

"Yep" Robin replied.

**Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane**

**Never to return again**

**But always in my heart, OH!**

"Wow, I can actually see why you love her, but can't see why you left her." Bruce commented.

"I didn't want her to get hurt." Robin replied through his teeth.

**This love has taken its toll on me**

**She said good bye to many times before **

**And her heart is breaking in front of me **

**And I have no choice **

**Cause I won't say good bye anymore.**

"Ok let's get this over with. It may take a couple of days for her to be completely normal again, but with this she will be able to talk to you." Bruce warned them.

"Just do it, please." Robin said.

"Ok. You get cranky when star gets hurt." Bruce said.

"Bruce, you have no idea how right you are." Cyborg replied.

When Bruce struck the needle in Starfire, she shot up back to normal. And the only thing that stayed the same was that she is still skin and bones.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Star? How'd she get back to normal so quickly?" Bruce asked.

YAY Another chapter done thank you my only reviewer caramel-luvr-gurl

Next chapter song she will be loved

And star will see robin again


	14. she will be loved

Chapter 14 she will be loved

Disclaimer I do not own this song nor do I own teen titans

"Raven, Cyborg, Beast-boy! I've missed you!" Star exclaimed when her eyes finally adjusted.

**Beauty queen of only 18 **

**She had some trouble with her self **

**He was always there to help her**

**She always belonged to someone else.**

"Star!" They all replied, giving her a hug,

"Oh. I wish Robin was here." She said, apparently not seeing Robin standing right there,

**I drove for miles and miles **

**And wound up at your door**

**I've had you so many times but somehow **

**I want more.**

"He is, he's right here star." Raven replied, stepping out of the way for Starfire to see Robin,

"Whe- Robin!" Starfire screamed.

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain **

**Look for the girl with the broken smile **

**Ask if she wants to stay awhile **

**And she will be loved **

**She will be loved.**

Robin then took that opportunity to run to her and give her the biggest hug in the history of hugs.

When they pulled away, Robin saw that Starfire was crying.

"Star, what's wrong?" He asked, starting to wipe away her tears.

Next song is everyday

Thank you to my only one reviewer caramel-luvr-gurl. Pleas review.


End file.
